A Thing Called Vengeance
by panini999
Summary: It's funny how everything goes wrong when everything seems so perfect. They should have seen it coming. Since California, Kait and the others have each learned how much peace was a luxury. One they couldn't seem to keep a hold on.


****

_Disclaimer: _I really do hate these... do I look like LJ? *it's rhetorical, genius. You don't know how i look stalker. :P*

Here you go: my Dark Visions fic. :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

The moon was so bright this evening, casting so many interesting shapes and shadows from the lush Canadian forests and wild, vast ocean. It was magical.

From a window, high in her room, Kaitlyn Fairchild just had to draw the scene.

Her fingers automatically grasped the right colors from her art supplies.

She chose Prussian blue for the waters, the darkest blue she had, and Myrtle green for the trees scattered around everywhere. And a sandy dark brown Kait didn't quite know the name for would be ideal for the beach sand.

Kaitlyn sketched for five minutes before smiling at her work. It wasn't realistic looking yet. Just a rough sketch, but it was perfect so far.

Now it was just the matter of making the whole setting darker.

Kaitlyn rubbed her fingers together while she thought about the next color.

Midnight black. I need Midnight black.

The night sky was then depicted in her drawing, then the dull, waning moon, covering everything else with its—wait. Where are the clouds? You can't have a shadowy night without the clouds providing all the shadows.

Charcoal gray would do just fine, Kait decided. And while she sketched, she thought.

The color was one of her favorites. A dark gray, just like the eyes of Gabriel Wolfe.

The eyes Kait's been familiar with since they first met at the Zetes Institute for Gifted Psychics in San Carlos, California. Where they all met: her, Gabriel, Rob, Lewis, and Anna. Where it all started.

Kaitlyn added a few more trees and ripples to the water as she thought back to their adventure.

It was a heck of a ride. Their little group of 'special' teenagers on a quest to thwart an evil mastermind bent on using their powers for evil. It's only been a week since they left the Institute and already it felt like a dream.

The whole thing was a total mess of chaos, confusion, anxiety, and dread.

But Kait missed it all the same.

She colored in the sky, making everything black and darker than it was, then a quick outline of a bird flying across the sea.

And now they were all in Canada, staying with the Fellowship for as long as it takes for them to gain a new footing. But it wasn't just their group. Joyce Piper was here, Mr. Zetes used-to-be loyal employee, along with Lydia Zetes, Sabrina Jessica Gallo, and Paul Renfew. Each has their own story but all four are doing their best to recover from the tainted crystal they were exposed to.

None of the Fellowship knows the exact side effects of extensive exposure, just that the raw, pure energy of this place should be enough to cure them.

But one thing's for sure, after this, when they've all rested and renewed, Kaitlyn and the others will be able to go to school. Be normal. _Stay _normal.

Satisfied with her drawing, Kaitlyn flipped the page of her sketchbook. Expecting to start another sketch of the setting, except this time she was going to use pastels.

What she wasn't expecting, however, was her hand to cramp up and itch like mad.

Kait's first thought was one of denial. Because life couldn't possibly be this unfair.

No. It couldn'tbe _that_. Allergic reaction or something. It was probably just her imagination anyway…

But when her hand began to vibrate and reach out and grab a chalk pastel Kaitlyn herself didn't know the color of, well, there was just no doubting it.

Her next thought was:

Oh _no. _

Her hand flew.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes.

* * *

**_Author's Note_: You knew I was going to end in a cliff. You were just in denial of my cruelty. :) Honestly, i ended that because I don't what's going to happen next. It's what kept me from posting this for so long. **

**REVIEW for my self-esteem. =} Next chapter will be up, let's say, next Wednesday. Cya then, readers. ;]**

**_xoxo~panini999_**


End file.
